Ancestors of the Thundercats
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A side story to Thundercats Heroic Legends. The story of the ancestors.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

A long time ago before the animals came to third earth they had their own planets. On this day a baby lion was born. "Let's name him Leo," his father said.

"Leo, what a perfect name," his mother said.

Leo started to grow. He was becoming a fine young lion. He lived a very happy life. Then one day everything changed.

A large creature came in and took Leo from his parents. "Mom! Dad!" Leo said.

"Leo!" his father said charging for him.

The monster attack his father sending him flying. "Dad!" Leo said.

Leo soon found himself in holding pen. "Where am I?" Leo asked.

He saw other cats and animal children. They all looked frightened. He saw a young tiger. "I'm Leo," he said.

"I'm Tygus," the tiger said. "Leo who is this guy where is he taking us?" he said.

"I don't know," Leo said.

"I want my mommy!" a dog cried.

"I want papa!" a monkey said.

"I wanna go home!" a lizard said.

"I'm scared!" a shark said.

"What are we going to do?" an elephant said.

"Everyone calm down," Leo said.

"What you mean calm down?!" a rat said.

"If we stay calm we might find out what is happening," Leo said.

"Leo is right," Tygus said.

Soon the creature came into the pen. "Greetings young ones, my name is Mum-Ra," Mum-Ra said. "I have saved your lives." he said. "Now you will serve me and look to me as father and master." he said.

"You are not our father let us go," a young dog said.

"Quiet and you will see why I rescued you," Mum-Ra said. "Watch the screen." he said.

The children watched the screen and saw their homes blow up. "Our families are gone," a cat said.

"Yes I rescued every child on the planets now you are safe with me," Mum-Ra said. "I will show all of you to your cooridors." he said.

"We owe Mum-Ra our lives," Leo said.

"Yes we do now we better prepare ourselves." Tygus said.

Everyone had to agree. They were lead to their rooms and got comfortable. "So this is my room," Leo said.

A bit later he was given a uniform. He put it on. "Nice fit," he said.

Mum-Ra called them in. "Okay tomorrow all of you start training. Some will be ranking commanders, some soldiers, some scientists, some doctors, some cleaners, some cooks, and others maintenance." Mum-Ra said. "Do I make myself clear?" he asked.

"Yes Mum-Ra," they all said.

Now Leo was starting his new life as part of Mum-Ra's crew as were the other animal children.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Leo woke up the next morning for training. He got dressed in his uniform and headed out. He saw the other animals were out. "Okay all of you will start training now," Mum-Ra said.

Leo didn't do to well in the flight simulation. Tygus started to practice with it as did the other tigers. They quickly got the hang of it.

The lizards did well in the combat training. Leo did okay in that, but he felt like that wasn't his thing.

The rats excelled at the cleaning and organizing and taking care of the engine room. Leo just made mess.

The fishmen were excellent cooks. Leo did well for most part. But he felt like he was much better at burning himself than anything.

Leo sighed he felt like he didn't have place there. He saw there a problem with a battle plan. "Here try it like this," he said re organizing the battle plan. Mum-Ra saw and that the battle had great success. "Leo you are very skilled a Tactician." Mum-Ra said.

"Thank you master," he said.

Leo continued to train. He was rising through the ranks. Even though he was a high ranking official he cared very much about his fellow animals. Over time Tygus became Leo's best friend.

Today Tygus was going into his first battle. "Good luck out there buddy," Leo said.

"Thanks Leo," Tygus said.

Tygus headed out for battle. They landed on the planet. Tygus was a skilled marksmen. He was doing well. The grenade crashed and the blast and shards hit the right side of his face. "ARGH!" he said.

He was holding his face. He removed his hand and saw blood. "Tygus is wounded!" a soldier shouted. He helped Tygus up transported him back to the ship. Tygus was taken to the infirmary. He lost a great deal of blood. Leo had the same blood type as him so he gave some of his blood to save Tygus' life. Tygus was going to live but his right eye and ear were badly damaged. The doctors had to remove the entire outer part of his right ear. His eye was in bad shape they saw he was almost completely blind in that eye. They bandaged him up.

Mum-Ra heard and decided to have Tygus' eye and ear fixed with technology.

Leo saw how hard it was for Tygus to adjust to his new look.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Tygus said.

"It's going to be okay Tygus, true you may never look the same but you're alive that's the important thing." Leo said.

"Thank you Leo," Tygus said.

Leo was a fine commander indeed. The other animals listened to him when gave them Mum-Ra's orders. He was a natural born leader.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Leo and the other animals were young adults. Tygus was going on his first mission. He was ready for it. Tygus went in to help and he made a grab for the stone he got it when a grenade exploded and badly injured the right side of his face.

He was in a lot of pain and bleeding.

The other tigers carried him inside a ship and took off. He was rushed to the infirmary Leo saw them rush by and followed. He saw Tygus' face. "Oh no," Leo said.

"Leo you have the same blood type as Tygus we need some blood," the medic said.

"Okay," Leo said.

Tygus' right eye and ear were badly damage the outer part of his ear was removed and he was bandaged up. He woke up a bit later. "I'm useless Leo," Tygus said.

"Nonsense I'm sure they will help you with this," Leo said.

"Thank you Leo you are true friend," Tygus said.

Then Tygus got his mechanical enhancement. He was shocked about how he looked.

The years pass and Leo was respected for his leadership. He had many friends on the ship. Many of the animals including Leo's closest friends Panthera, Clawrita and Tygus were worried about Mum-Ra and what he was doing.

Leo soon saw a whole galaxy destroyed the life bearing planets in it along with it. It shocked him to his core. He started a rebellion and all the animals joined him. His friends, Panthera, Clawrita and Tygus were the biggest help of all.

The ship made crash course for third earth.

Once on the planet the animals were ready to start a new life.

The end.

Sequel coming soon.


End file.
